Dan Scott
Dan Scott is the original main antagonist in the first three seasons of the TV series, One Tree Hill. He was portrayed by Paul Johansson. History Dan is the ex-husband of Deb Lee and the controlling father of Nathan and Lucas Scott. He starts of as an antagonist to all the main characters such as his ex-girlfriend Karen, his brother Keith Scott whom he has never seen eye to eye with and his wife Deb who he had just settled for. Originally wanting nothing to do with Lucas, he begins to want a part in Lucas's life . He hired a woman (Jules) to make Keith fall in love with her as revenge for sleeping with Deb. But Jules actually falls in love with Keith, but leaves him on the alter after being threatened by Karen. Deb attempted to murder Dan by burning down his dealership. Dan, thinking it was Jimmy shoots Keith and let's Jimmy Edwards take the blame as Jimmy committed suicide. Lucas gradually accepts Dan as his Dad until he finds out what he did. Dan, realizing Lucas and Nathan will never forgive him turns himself into the police. He then spends almost 5 years in prison. After prison Dan and Nathan's son Jamie become close friends after he saves him from a crazy nanny Carrie. Dan is later kidnapped by Carrie, Jamie's ex Nanny who planned to kidnap Jamie and set Dan up for it. He is later rescued by Haley (who went to see him after Carrie called pretending to be a nurse saying Dan was about to die) and Deb (who came after wards to help Haley and Jamie after realizing where Haley had really gone). He shoots Carrie and she is believed to be dead. When Jamie founds out what he did he at first stops talking to him. While at the hospital to receive a new heart, the courier carrying the heart trips over a dog leash (as a drug addict took his dog there because he accidentally ate marijuana), dropping the heart from its' cooler and the dog eats it. Dan then apologizes to Lucas and Nathan for everything he has done for them and in the Season 6 finale, he visits Whitey at his ranch, demanding that Whitey shoot him and put him out of his misery. Whitey instead embraces his former player and says that there is still time for redemption. After leaving Whitey's ranch, Dan shows up at Lucas' house and sees Peyton holding Sawyer. Reluctantly, Peyton allows Dan to hold Sawyer and Dan holds the grandchild that will never get to know him. Dan leaves the house, walking by Karen and Lucas, who both walk by without saying a word. Dan leaves Tree Hill and prepares to die. In the year time gap between season 6 and 7 Dan married Rachel who takes him to Mexico and illegally buys a heart. After realizing the type of person Rachel is when she wants to take their TV show to the corridor he murdered Keith, he gives all his money to charity and divorces her. Before leaving Tree Hill once again he says goodbye to Jamie who tells him he forgives him. Nathan also thanks Dan for helping him get to the NBA. In Season 8, Dan is now poor and living/working at a diner outside of Tree Hill. Haley's older sister, Quinn, goes to visit him, requesting for his help in murdering Katie Ryan, a psychotic tennis player who shot Quinn and her boyfriend Clay Evans, leaving them for dead. Dan tells her that murder is something you can't take back and manages to talk her out her need for revenge. Nathan visits him in the season finale, giving him the first baseball Jamie hit and a picture of his newborn daughter, Lydia. This motivates Dan to burn down his diner in Season 9, so that he can be closer to his family as he begins to live with Haley, much to Nathan's chagrin. Haley attempts to help Dan back on his feet by giving him a job as a chef at Karen's Diner but several patrons leave, refusing to eat food cooked by a murderer. Dan is initially blamed by Haley for Nathan's kidnapping and thrown out, where he rents a trailer at Julian Baker's soundstage and compiles evidence to find Nathan. Dan (with Haley's help) manages to interrogate a drug dealer who has ties to Dimitri, a Russian assassin who was responsible for kidnapping Nathan, and finds out the warehouse where he is being held. Dan, Julian and Chris Keller go the warehouse to rescue Nathan, where Dan manages to rescue Nathan and jumps in front of a bullet to save Nathan's life when Dimitri shoots at him. In the hospital, Dan makes amends with Haley, Deb and later Nathan before he dies. Keith's spirit visits Dan and tells him how proud of him he is for finally putting his family and friends first and becoming the same selfless person he once was. Keith and Dan's spirits then move on to Heaven. Family *Father: Royal Scott *Mother: May Scott *Brother: Keith Scott (deceased) *Sons: Nathan Scott (with Deb Lee), Lucas Scott (with Karen Roe) *Grandson: Jamie Scott (via Nathan) *Granddaughters: Sawyer Scott (via Lucas), Lydia Scott (via Nathan) Trivia *Dan Scott is the main antagonist and a selfish man in seasons 1 to 3 (and some of 4) he became an anti-hero in seasons 5 to 8 and is finally redeemed in season 9 when he takes a bullet to save Nathan's life. He dies later in hospital. *All of Dan's family members made amends with him before his death except for Lucas, who was unable to bring himself to forgive Dan for the death of Keith. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protagonists Category:Related to Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Suicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind